


Home Is The Nicest Word There Is

by beka1820



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beka1820/pseuds/beka1820
Summary: "Home, he thinks again and it brings him up short. It’s winter in Roswell and while it’s not snowing, the temperature is frigid at the best of times. But just one look at the cabin is already starting to fill a warmth in him."Michael comes home after a long day.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96





	Home Is The Nicest Word There Is

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a picture of Tyler laying on the floor taking a nap with his dog Dylan. It's all I want, for Michael to walk in on a sight like that one day.
> 
> This attempt at a fic is all because of my family at the junkyard. You all have been so amazing and encouraging and helped me every step of the way. This is for you, I hope you like it and I love you all.

Michael gets home later than he has in a long time. Ever since word got out that he was quite the handyman, he's had more work than he knows what to do with. But once he and Alex finally got it together and stopped kidding themselves into believing they could stay away and be anything less than completely and utterly in love with each other, they both made it a goal of theirs' to be done with work at a reasonable time so that they could always spend their evenings together or with their friends. It mostly is a rule they can stick with, except on days like today when an emergency keeps him out and getting home late.  
  
Home, he thinks again and it brings him up short. It’s winter in Roswell and while it’s not snowing, the temperature is frigid at the best of times. It's the kind of cold that stays with you, that settles into your bones and makes you feel like you’ll never be warm again. But just one look at the cabin is already starting to fill a warmth in him.

To say he never thought he’d have this life is one thing, but to say he never thought he’d have this with Alex is probably the understatement of his life. It was always a desire he tried his best not to let his mind get too carried away with. But in dreams and lonely nights where the bottom of the bottle was his close companion he would imagine the life they could have. The home they could build for themselves.

They haven’t been back together all that long. They’re going on 4 months next week. But their hearts have been together for more than a decade. Once Alex finally kissed him to shut him up while Michael was nervously trying and failing spectacularly at asking him out for real, they both knew they were finally on the same page this time. They both were in this for good. They managed to last all of a month before Michael moved all of his stuff into the cabin.  
  
He's so eager to get inside that he uses his powers to unlock and open the door as he's walking up the steps. He’s only partly prepared for the sight that greets him the second he walks in. 

It’s pretty much a guarantee that their beagle Buffy will spend every moment possible by the fire they have most evenings. The amount of times friends have shown up at the cabin to find them curled up together on the couch while Buffy keeps watch over the fire is enough that the word domestic has been thrown around on more than one occasion. They mean to lovingly tease, but it's pretty much everything that either Michael or Alex have ever wanted with each other so they happily agree. 

Despite knowing that Buffy's comfortable and cozy on the rug in front of the fireplace, Alex always drapes a blanket over her so she's taken to facing the fire as she sleeps.

This time though she has her back to the fire and the reason why is laying right in front of her. Alex has joined her on the floor, arm curled around her while she rests her paws on his chest. They both seem to be asleep and it is the most achingly soft sight he's seen that he can't help but let out a contented sigh. Buffy stirs and lifts her head to see him, but that's about all the acknowledgment she can give him before she lays her head back down and scoots a little closer to Alex.

"I'd be offended if it was anyone else, but I get it, girl. I wouldn't move if I was laying next to Alex either. Just remember that next time you insist on making me get out of bed and let you out when I have an armful of him first thing in the morning," he whispers as he toes off his boots and removes his coat. 

As he makes his way over slowly, his eyes zero in on a patch of skin at Alex's hip that has become exposed with the way that his shirt has ridden up. He knows every inch of Alex, has taken an up-close and personal approach to memorize each of those inches with his teeth, tongue, and lips and has had one on one sessions with that very exposed patch. And yet just catching a glimpse is still normally all it takes to have him ready to go. 

But tonight all he can feel is affection as he takes in the whole picture. Deep to his core love for the man in front of him.

As gracefully as he can he lays down behind Alex but despite being as quiet as possible, Alex is a light sleeper, something that followed him from when he was in the Air Force, when Michael is not next to him and so he hears a soft,   
"Mmmmm, you’re home."

As if Michael wasn’t already aware of how far gone he is for this man and this life he now gets to have, his heart stuttering at the raspy loving way that Alex says the words is just another sign he can add to his very long list. 

This cabin was given to Alex as a safe space from the hurt and turmoil he endured for most of his life and he will never be over Alex referring to it as his home now too, knowing that a big part of what makes Alex feel safe is Michael himself sharing his bed and his life with him.

He pulls him close, sliding his hand down to skim his fingers along the exposed skin at his hip before Alex tangles their fingers together and turns his head slightly so Michael can lean over him and catch his lips in a soft kiss before laying his head down and burying it in Alex's soft hair. 

"I'm finally home, and now I've got you in my arms, where we both belong. I'm never letting you go again."

Alex snorts and he can feel the eye roll even if he can’t see it. “You’re such an overdramatic sap, Guerin.” 

"Only for you."

"No you’re pretty much always overdramatic", he says before he jolts a little at the nip Michael gives his shoulder with that comment.

"Some may say sap, I say hopeless romantic, and that, my beloved, has always been only for you."

"Lucky me". Alex whispers with so much conviction that Michael couldn’t try to pretend that he was teasing even if he wanted to. Neither has gotten completely used to how comfortable the other is at vocalizing their love. What once was kept hidden behind closed doors and careful phrases is now expressed openly and with free and sincere words.

Michael responds by kissing him on the back of the neck which has Alex humming.

"How did she manage to talk you into laying on the floor babe?"

"Mmmmm. Well, we were both commiserating all evening over missing you, decided to wallow in our misery on the floor together and then I guess I might have dozed off" Alex murmurs, and it's Michael's turn to laugh a little.

"Quite the welcome home for supposedly missing me so much" he teases.

"How about I make it up to you tomorrow, show you just how much I missed you tonight" Alex somehow manages a hint of mischief despite the fact that not even looking at his face, Michael can already tell that he's half asleep again.

He knows they’ll both regret it in the morning if they fall asleep here, they have the most comfortable bed that either of them has ever slept on waiting in their room for them. And while they may still be young, nothing about a hard wooden floor is forgiving after spending too long on it. They learned that the hard way after christening the entire cabin when Michael moved in. Michael insisted it was quantity that had them barely able to move the next day, but Alex proved him wrong one weekend when they stayed in their bed the entire time and still were able to walk (mostly) at the end.  
  
"I'm gonna hold you to that."

"You can hold me to anything you want" Alex tries to flirt back, even wiggling his hips with as much enthusiasm as he can and Michael shakes with laughter at the line that his love clearly thought passed for sexy. 

They both settle back down and a deep yawn from Michael alerts him that he doesn't have too long before he's going to be out too. 

"We should probably get up and head to bed," Michael mumbles, trying for the life of him not to get too settled in this moment.

"Yeah probably."

Neither makes a move and if anything Alex grips his hand even tighter so Michael burrows his face into his neck and lets any lingering exhaustion from the day finally slip away for good.

Five more minutes he says to himself as he uses his powers to float a pillow and blanket to throw over them.

Buffy spares them both one more glance before moving closer to Alex as Michael covers her with the blanket as well and pulls them both as close to him as they can get. She slowly starts to snore as Michael drifts off, warm and at peace, surrounded by all the love and security he ever hoped to have whenever he dreamed about finding his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr and scream with me about them, @ i-never-look-away


End file.
